The XFiles: Exeter Resurrected
by wa4lrm
Summary: Exeter was held prisoner at Area 51 and Mulder and Scully were investigating the couple that were taken to Metaluna back in 50's. (This Island Earth Sequel Crossover)


**X-Files: Exeter Resurrected**   
**This Island Earth Sequel crossover**

**Disclaimer:** Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and a cigarette smoking man from "The X-Files" are property of Chris Carter. Cal Meacham, Ruth Adams, and Exeter from "This Island Earth"are property of Joseph Newman. I have created the name Samion, a character from New Metaluna; Josephian, a character of Zahgons; and David as son of Cal and Ruth. I am not making any money, and it was written only for enjoyment for myself and other fans. 

**Rated PG**

In the year of 1955, Cal and Ruth came out of the spaceship on the plane. They had watch the spaceship crashed into the ocean. Ruth said with tears, "I wish we could have saved Exeter. He should have gotten into the plane." 

Cal said, "I'm afraid it's too late now." 

There were several black helicopters flying over the ocean where the spaceship crashed. The voice from one of the helicopter said, "You must leave the area immediately. This is the warning. Leave or you will be arrested." 

The plane left the area. Cal said, "I believe there is something fishy going on with our government. They'll probably do same thing as happened at Roswell. They'll probably say it's a weather balloon that crashed." 

Ruth replied, "Let's keep that between us for now. We must abandon that plane and I think we should take a train home." 

A year later, Cal and Ruth fell in love got married. 

It's now the year 2000. Ruth and Cal were home from vacation after visiting his son. The next day, several packages came from UPS and the return address was from Nevada. When they opened the boxes, there were several electronic parts. Cal was shocked that it came from Area 51. There was a letter from Exeter. The letter said, "I have been pulled from the wreckage and have been held captive by the Air Force. There were few Metalunian survivors. You are to build the interociter. There will be another spaceship heading to Earth. They have found a new Metaluna. Good Luck, Exeter." 

Cal built the interociter during the next several days. After the interociter was assembled, the screen lit and the voice from interociter said, "Put the intensifier disk in please." After Cal inserted the intensifier disk, there was a picture on the screen. The voice from the interociter said, "Hi, I am Samion, I am from the planet called New Metaluna. The old Metaluna is our sun for our light source. There is an interociter at the Area 51 which Exeter operates. He will talk to you in a minute." 

Exeter came onto the screen through the interociter. Exeter said, "Hi Cal and Ruth, I'm glad that you made it OK. You shall meet Samion in a few days. Please go out to the Mojave Desert and you see a spaceship there. I cannot be on for too long. I don't want the Air Force to know. Your interociter will self destruct on two minutes. Pleas move away from it." The interociter then self destructed. 

The next day, there was a knock at the door. Ruth opened the door and there were two FBI agents. Fox said, "Hi, we are FBI agents. My name is Fox Mulder and this is my partner Dana Scully. I have some questions about the incident yesterday." 

Ruth said, "Come on in. What was this about? Did we do something wrong?" 

Fox said, "There was some kind of unusual communication that came from Area 51." 

Ruth replied, "How did you get that information?" 

Fox asked, "It was detected. I have another question. Don't be afraid to answer. We will keep it confidential. Have you ever been abducted by space aliens? 

Ruth replied, "Yes, Cal and I were taken to the planet called Metaluna. It's in another galaxy. There was a war with the Zahgons. That's how Metaluna got destroyed. The being named Exeter brought us back and that's how the spaceship crashed. That was back in 1955." 

Dana said to Cal, "Do you know something what happened in Georgia during the year 1955? Can you explain about the big hole that was carved out on the hillside and why that retreat was destroyed?" 

Cal replied, "I didn't really see that. I do believe that the spaceship was hidden inside that big hole inside that hill. I do remember they had destroyed the retreat so there would not be any evidence." 

Dana and Fox had left the house. 

A week later, Fox and Dana went to Georgia looking for a hill which was carved out.There were signs posted along that property which read "Government Property, No Trespassing." Fox used a binocular to view the hill which was carved out. Fox said, "This look like a big empty lot with a carved out hill. I wouldn't be surprise if this might be another place like Area 51. Let's wait until dark, them we'll sneak in." 

Dana replied, "Are you sure that we won't get caught?" 

Fox commented, "That's why we are going to do that at night. Let's hope the 'Men in Black' are not watching." 

Fox and Dana returned later during the night. They drove on a dirt road and parked the car about 200 feet before the gate. They went inside by cutting the barbed wire about 300 feet from the gate. When they got to the hill, they were surprised to find that someone had built some kind of barrier to block the entrance. They searched that barrier until they found a broken door. Fox said, "This place is definitely abandoned. I believe our government put a barrier there to cover up the evidence. Let's go inside." 

After they got inside, Dana said, "Whoever carved out that hill did quite a job. Look how smooth this is." 

Fox replied, "I could give you one explanation. I believe that a space alien carved that hill out by using neutrino rays. Maybe our government is experimenting with a neutrino ray." 

When they got back to the car, a man was sitting in their car, smoking cigarettes. The man said, "What are you doing there? Don't you realize that you are trespassing?" 

Dana replied angrily to cigarette smoking man, "You just get out of our car. I told you 100 times not to follow us around. You just stop your conspiracy." 

The cigarette smoking man snapped back at her, "None of your damn business." 

Fox grabbed the cigarette smoking man and said, "Did you use this place to breed a space alien with humans? I'll bet you know something about experimenting with neutrino rays." Fox pushed the cigarette smoking man over and they took off with the car. 

When Fox and Dana got back to the motel, Fox bought a bottle of champagne and they had a drink together. Fox said, "I wouldn't be a bit surprise if that cigarette smoking man is cross breeding the Metalunians with humans. I think I'll change my clothes and put something comfortable on." 

Dana replied, "I got to change my clothes and put something comfortable on." 

After they changed their clothes, they had another glass of champagne and then they started kissing each other. They were romancing throughout the night. 

Cal, Ruth and their son David drove out to the Mojave Desert. Fox and Dana came to the Mojave Desert just few minutes after they arrived. Cal said to Fox, "What do you think you are doing here?" 

Fox replied, "We came to protect you from the 'Men in Black.' There usually are three of them in a black car wearing black suits. They might even come in an unmarked black helicopter. Beside, that will help to convince Scully to believe in space aliens." 

Ruth asked, "What do the 'Men in Black' want? 

Fox commented, "They'll come to silence UFO witnesses. They'll use deadly force to do that." 

Dana asked "I don't know how you two could go to Metaluna and back in few days. It seems like it would be necessary to travel hundreds of years to get to Metaluna." 

Cal replied, "They travel through a time warp. They can travel forward and back through time. H. G. Wells had actually invented the time machine." 

Fox said, "I do remember one of the X-Files report from back in 1979. There was a time back in 1979 when H.G. Wells came to San Francisco in time machine to go after Jack the Ripper. However, H G. Wells sent Jack the Ripper into infinity in time so he couldn't return. He met Amy and fell in love with her and took her home back in time and got married." 

The spaceship arrived and Samion beamed down. Samion said, "Hi, I'm Samion. I came from New Metaluna. I came to rescue Exeter. I need both of you, Cal and Ruth. You are the only two who can help us with the mission. Once our mission is completed, you'll be home in few days. This mission is to save both our New Metaluna and your Earth from Zahgon's attack." 

David hugged Cal and Ruth and said, "Are you sure I'll ever see you again?" 

Cal replied, "If the mission succeeds, then we'll be back." 

The spaceship beamed Samion, Cal and Ruth aboard and started to leave. A black Cadillac arrived with three 'Men in Black.' Fox said, "I don't like that. Both of you had better get behind our car." 

All three of the 'Men in Black' had machine guns. When they were getting ready to shoot, a neutrino ray from spaceship fired. All three of the 'Men in Black' and their black car dissolved. Fox, Dana and David went to see what was left. When they got there, all that was left was just dust. Dana said, "Whatever that is must be a very powerful weapon." 

Fox commented, "That's probably how the neutrino ray works. 

David went home. Fox and Dana left the area in their car. 

After Cal and Ruth had gotten aboard on the spaceship, they were heading out to Area 51 to rescue Exeter. Samion had fired a neutrino ray at the weapons at Area 51 so they could safely rescue Exeter. They had blasted a hole in the hangar. Once that was done, they had beamed Exeter to the spaceship. Cal said, "Welcome back Exeter. I'm happy that you got out of captivity." 

Ruth hugged Exeter and said, "I couldn't believe that you were held captive for 45 years. I thought you had died in the crash. We'll see that you do get to New Metaluna." 

Exeter replied, "I would have died if the Air Force hadn't rescued me. After they restored my health, they sure had interrogated me for our planet Metaluna and interociter. They even interrogated me about the retreat at Georgia and neutrino rays because they could easily use it to destroy Earth and wipe out the humankind. That's why they kept me in captivity." 

The spaceship was now out in space. Samion informed them, "I have been informed that the Zahgons had taken the documents on neutrino rays just before the destruction of Metaluna. Some of the Zahgons had joined our side to help us. One of them is in our spaceship. His name is Josephian. He is going to help us to get that document before the Zahgons get it. Only way to do that is to travel back in time to a point just before the destruction of Metaluna. Then we are going to retrieve the document." 

The spaceship was going back in time about 1955 of Earth Year. As soon as they approached Metaluna, several Zahgons' spaceships are firing at them. They fired neutrino rays at several of Zahgons' ships and destroyed them. The spaceship was landing at the dock at another area of the Metaluna. Exeter said, "One of caution; make sure that three of us from the past don't see us as we now are. This can have a devastating effect on the future." 

They were heading to the vault where the document about neutrino rays was kept. Two of the insect-like mutant monsters were next to the door. Exeter said to monsters, "Stand back!" 

The monsters obeyed and they went in and grabbed the document. As they left the vault, several of Zahgons were approaching. Exeter said to monsters, "Attack those Zahgons." 

They all got back into the spaceship and took off. A bunch more of the Zahgons' spaceships were firing at them. They fired the neutrino rays at the Zahgons' spaceships and destroyed them. The spaceship was traveling forward in time to our present and was heading to New Metaluna. Samion said, "This is our new home." 

The spaceship landed at New Metaluna. It was a beautiful planet. Cal and Ruth took a tour of New Metaluna. Josephian suggested, "Why don't we just burn the document. This would be a safest way to make sure that it doesn't get into wrong hands." 

Everyone agreed about burning the document and destroying the red colored neutrino ray which was used for destruction. However, they still use the green colored neutrino ray which is beneficial. New Metaluna is now the site of the Intergalactic Peace Center. They had signed a peace treaty between Metalunians and Zahgonians about five years after the destruction of Metaluna and war. 

Three months later, Cal and Ruth returned home from New Metaluna. They brought home the materials to build an interociter. When the interociter was built, they keep in touch with those living in New Metaluna. They kept it in a secret compartment in their home. Fox, Dana and David came over to see the interociter. They all have agreed to keep that a secret. They turned on the interociter. Exeter said through the interociter, "We are doing very well. I want to thank you for saving our planet." 

Dana asked to Exeter, "What is it like living on that planet?" 

Exeter replied, "When Cal and Ruth were there, they wanted to stay. I had talked to them about going back to Earth since people of Earth would need them. It's like a paradise here." 

Fox said, "Next time when I reincarnate, I think I'll live at New Metaluna. I think I would like it there." 

After they got through with interociter, they all stayed for dinner. 

**THE END**


End file.
